


Support

by Ladysmiths (Karjul)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Ladysmiths' Ring of 3, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/Ladysmiths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra once again gets away with his roguish behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story previously posted at our Ladysmiths Fanfiction Archive. The Ladysmiths are two authors. This story was wonderfully written by my cohort and talented friend Nic. We love Ezra/Vin/Chris so named them our Ring of 3.

“What’s up, Cowboy?” Vin had quietly stepped into Chris’ office.

“What do you mean?”

“Ezra?”

“You know what’s wrong. I don’t want to talk about it here with everyone...”

“Everyone’s gone. Besides, I just don’t get why you haven’t forgiven him yet. It’s not like he stole the money. Even if he’d lost it he would’ve replaced it.”

“That’s not the point. He was caught gambling with the agency’s money, which not only embarrassed me but the whole team.” Chris was starting to yell. He knew he shouldn’t be taking it out on Vin but the man had started this conversation after all.

“C’mon Chris, it wasn’t that bad. Nobody blamed you, and besides Ezra won.” Vin smiled at the memory of Ezra telling him about his big win in bed, he’d certainly been excited that night.

Ezra had called and invited Vin over to his apartment. Ezra had bought and laid out all kinds of gourmet food, most of which Vin had never tasted, with a chilled bottle of champagne to complete the meal. Not one to pass up new experiences, Vin jumped right in and the two men had a most enjoyable evening drinking, eating, licking and sucking at all the delights Ezra had to offer. When they were finally satisfied, Vin had asked what the occasion was, he had been helping another department and hadn’t been involved in the case Ezra had been working on. Ezra had told him, in detail, about finally beating Alexander Wetmore (an adversary of Ezra’s since he’d gone undercover two months ago) at poker. Unfortunately, Alexander Wetmore was also the subject of their bust, Federal Agents had swooped in just as Ezra was collecting his winnings. Further conversation didn’t seem necessary when Ezra grabbed another bottle of his endless supply of champagne.

While Vin and Ezra had been celebrating, Chris had spent the night explaining to his superiors why one of his agents had been gambling with the money entrusted to him and his team by the Agency. He’d had to listen to lectures on budget control and responsibility, especially concerning large sums of money that didn’t belong to them. Vin realised that was probably why Chris was pissed. “Just admit it, you’re as mad at me as you are him,” Vin said.

Ezra had been standing just outside the door listening. Not liking where the conversation was going he decided to jump in. He really didn’t want to, why did Vin always insist on standing up for everyone. “If this little discussion concerns me, then I would appreciate being included.”

Chris glared at Vin, “I thought you said no-one was here.”

“There wasn’t,” Vin shrugged.

“Mr Larabee, if you would just tell me what the problem is. You cannot possibly still be angry about my little escapade earlier in the week.”

Chris spun around to face Ezra. “What I’m angry about is the fact that you’re using our relationship to get away with everything.”

“Ez wouldn’t do that Chris. He’s always been that way, it’s why we like him.” Vin grinned at his two friends. He hated it when any of them fought, especially now. Vin just wanted everything back to normal.

“Well, I think he does. He’s late every morning, comes in halfway through meetings, hell misses most of them these days, and now he’s pulling these kind of stunts. Just because we’re sleeping together, he thinks I’ll cover for him for everything, and forgive him for everything. My God, he’s even got you in here defending him.” Chris still didn’t know why he was raising his voice at Vin, he hadn’t really done anything wrong.

“I don’t like being spoken about as though I’m not here,” Ezra interrupted and turning to Vin added, “Mr Tanner, you appear to be making things worse. I do not need your help or support.”

Chris noticed the expression on Vin’s face change slightly, “Vin’s trying to get me to ease up on you and all you can do is insult him.”

Well, at least the anger was directed in the right place now. “I apologise Vin,” Ezra said and winking at him continued, “I only meant that Mr Larabee here seems to think I am quite capable of seducing myself out of confrontational situations without any assistance, eliciting forgiveness is apparently my speciality.”

Vin tried not to chuckle as Ezra slowly began to unbutton his shirt and throwing it to the floor moved closer to Chris. With his most sincere puppy dog expression he asked, “So, am I forgiven?”

Chris wanted to stay mad, so to keep from smiling into those sexy green eyes, he grabbed Ezra pulling him into a long, breathless kiss.

Ezra forgot that he was the one that was supposed to be seducing Chris as he felt the other man’s lips glide down his neck, across his chest and then settling over one of his already taut nipples. As Chris licked and sucked one then the other, his hands were undoing Ezra’s pants pushing them down around his ankles. Chris spun Ezra around bending him over slightly. Ezra groped for the closest thing in front of him, a chair, and used it as support. Chris started working his fingers into Ezra’s opening, while using his other hand to undo his own pants. Chris was being rough, letting his anger play out. He certainly wasn’t thinking about the other man’s comfort or stability, but Ezra didn’t care he just wanted Chris inside him now. Reading his thoughts Chris gripped Ezra’s engorged member while he entered him in one swift movement. The chair went flying out from under Ezra and he felt himself heading towards the floor.

Suddenly Vin was on his knees in front of Ezra, holding his arms and placing them on his shoulders, as Chris continued to thrust into Ezra seemingly oblivious to their near accident. Vin saw the panicked look on Ezra’s face as he was falling and gave him a small reassuring smile. “I’ve got you,” he whispered in his friend’s ear. Vin then started licking Ezra’s lips until he opened his mouth to let Vin’s exploring tongue inside, giving him free range.

Vin felt Ezra digging his fingers into his shoulders and knew he was close, he pulled free of their kiss and let Ezra bury his head in his neck. Ezra licked and nipped at Vin’s skin as he finally came. His undoing brought Chris to fulfilment and he leaned over Ezra’s back, licking and sucking at the sweat that had gathered along his spine.

Chris’ voice was breathless and husky, “You’re forgiven, but this won’t work every time.” Not wanting Ezra to feel too confident he quickly fixed his pants and headed out the door.

Vin helped Ezra to straighten up and adjust his own pants. He rolled his eyes in Chris’ direction, “Stubborn ain’t he.”

“Vin, I was wrong.”

“Bout what?”

“You’re help and support was most welcome, especially considering we cannot rely on the furniture around here.”

Vin watched Ezra start buttoning his shirt already missing the sight of the other man’s smooth lines, but knowing he’d be seeing them again soon. “Sure thing. You’ll do the same for me, right?”

“Of course.”

“Good.”

“What do you mean good? What are you up to?”

“Just thinkin’ about slashing Chris’ tyres. That would get him pretty pissed, don’t ya think?”

“Yes, indeed. It would also take him a long time to forgive you.”

Both men laughed as they turned off the lights and headed out of the office.

THE END


End file.
